El para mi
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: y aunque yo y Ranma siempre peleemos, el siempre estaba para mi, y yo para el, y esta no seria la excepción.


Si bueno ya saben, los personajes no son míos, y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

_.:-*-:._ EL PARA MI _.:-*-:._

Otra vez, otra vez me encuentro en el mismo lugar, el mismo en el que siempre me despierto, el mismo del que casi no he salido en una semana, UNA SEMANA, ni yo misma se como he aguantado tanto.

Esta semana han sido tan rutinarios, me despierto, si tengo que ir al baño me llevan cargada, desayuno, comida y cena me la traen aquí, y algunas veces, me llevan hasta la ventana de lo que hoy se ha convertido en mi propia celda, MI HABITACION, y es que el doctor dice que mientras menos me mueva me recuperare mas pronto.

Si, ya se, en el fondo, pero muy en el fondo, se que es por mi bien, y además esto a traído casas muy buenas a mi vida, Nabiki cada vez que me ve pregunta como puedo sobrellevar esto y tener una sonrisa en la cara, que ella ya hubiera muerto de puro aburrimiento, Kasumi solo sonríe con sus comentarios, pero creo que tiene un poco de razón esto en tan, pero, tan aburrido, a excepción de cuando vienen a verme y menos cuando… viene… Ranma.

La historia que se ha repetido tantas veces en mi cabeza, vuelve a mi mente como otras tantas desde que no tengo nada que hacer.

Sábado por la mañana, salí como siempre a correr, todo iba bien, muy bien de hecho, ningún acontecimiento en particular, cuando de repente pasaron frente a mi tres locas ya conocidas muy bien, la numero uno Shampoo, numero dos Ukyo y numero tres Kodashi.

De no ser que no hubieran gritado el nombre de Ranma, y el hecho de que Shampoo parecía huir con algo entre sus manos y un creciente presentimiento en mi interior, que advertía peligro no las hubiera seguido, pero para ser sincera, tampoco me arrepiento.

Llegamos a una constricción, que para mi gusto era muy familiar, y si, era la misma donde llegamos cuando ranma tenía la bandita en su nariz y estaba de conquistador con cada mujer que veía, algo andaba muy mal.

Subí las escaleras a toda prisa, y cuando llegue al último piso, la disputa por el paquete pequeño que tenia shampoo, ya había empezado.

-tu también has venido!- reclamo shampoo.-eres la única que siempre dice detestar a Airen-

-Akane vete si no quieres salir herida- puntualizo ukyo.

-No me importa quien este, de todas maneras quien se lleve eso- apuntando lo que shampoo llevaba en sus manos- seré yo-

-Que es eso – le verdad es que dicho paquete desprendía un olor muy fétido.

-Poción, para Airen, irse conmigo a china.-

-Olvídalo, el jamás ira contigo, y menos si yo consigo eso- apuntando de nuevo dicha poción, y entonces se lanzo contra ella.

- Será mío!- y Kodashi también se lanzo a pelear.

Que rayos era esa cosa, aparte de que olía horrible, sabia que era algo muy malo, y aunque yo y Ranma siempre peleemos, el siempre estaba para mi, y yo para el, y esta no seria la excepción.

-BASTA!- grite con todas las fuerzas que me pudieran salir, las tres mujeres que peleaban se detuvieron a mirarme.

-Están locas si creen que Ranma va a caer con algo tan tonto como una poción barata, y además quien les dio permiso de tratar como si fuera mercancía a Ranma, debería de darles vergüenza.-

-Para empezar esto no ser barato- comenzó Shampoo- y el va a caer en ello, por que Airen ser demasiado ingenuo, y cuando tome esto será como muñeco personal de shampoo por un tiempo, el suficiente, para atarlo a mi, digamos de una manera mas… personal.-

-Pero por esa misma razón seré yo quien se la de!- Kodashi volvió a atacar.

-Hey!, tramposa!- Ukyo retomo la pelea, estaban tan concentradas en ella que ninguna de ellas se dio cuenta que llovía, yo si, por que me recuerda a Ranma y a … mamá.

Muñeco ranma?, no eso jamás, no las dejaría.

-OIGAN!- grite de nuevo y las tres volvieron a parar- Saben que es lo que yo pienso?- pronuncie mientras empecé a caminar hacia ellas, más directo hacia Shampoo- no debería…- llegue

y me puse justo enfrente de ellas- existir esto!

Y en un movimiento rápido tome el paquete y corrí, aunque fue la dirección equivocada, llegue a la orilla de la construcción.

-Dámelo!- reclamo shampoo

-Olvídalo!-

-No cometas una tontería Akane- Ukyo me hablo

-No seria ninguna tontería-

Y de pronto me gire y avente la cosa por los aires, ellas en un intento por recuperarlo se abalanzaron contra mi, lo ultimo que alcance a ver claro fue que el paquete con dicha poción se rompía y salía un humo algo verdoso, pues cuando voltee ellas venían muy cerca de mi y de una manera tan brusca, que con la fuerza que ellas traían y lo mojado del lugar caí irremediablemente, desde ese tercer piso de construcción, con la diferencia que esta vez no había una montaña de arena para parar mi caída, ya que la construcción fue abandonada y lo más importante no estaba Ranma…

Resultados: Cuatro costillas rotas, gracias a una barra de metal medio salida del segundo piso que hizo que no muriera en la caída, hombro derecho dislocado, brazo derecho quebrado, pierna izquierda quebrada en tres y una descalabrada de 7 puntadas, como rayos fue que caí para hacerme todo eso, ni yo lo se, por cierto también traía un collarín cubriéndome el cuello.

Cuando me desperté de mi inconciencia, Ranma estaba al lado dormido y sostenía mi mano, tenía cara de cansancio y acongojamiento, se me escapo una pequeña sonrisa y supe que todo había valido la pena, moví mis dedos un poco para acariciar su mano y el enseguida despertó.

Me miro sorprendido, se levanto rápido, puso sus dos manos en mi cara y la acerco a mí acariciando mi rostro, pegando su frente con la mía, como si me quisiera abrazar pero no podía por mi condición y aun con sus ojos cerrados empezaron a escurrírsele las lágrimas, algo me dice que se siente culpable, por no haber estado ahí.

Ranma abrió los ojos lentamente, sonrió y dijo en un tono tan tierno y cariñoso…

-Me asustarte tonta…- contuvo la respiración, cerro los ojos, respiro hondo, trataba de aguantar el llanto, pero sus lagrimas seguían cayendo cuando abrió los ojos.

-no vuelvas a hacerme esto Akane, y todavía te tomas tres días para despertar, esta me la vas a pagar- mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa

-Te amo nena.- No tuve ni tiempo para procesar bien las palabras, por que me dio un beso en los labios tan suave, como su me fuera a romper, pero fue el beso mas tierno y esperado de todo mi vida.

De eso ya ha pasado una semana Ranma viene todos los días a verme y se queda a dormir aquí, mencione el hecho que la habitación, es mi habitación de siempre en el "hospital" del doctor Tofu, bueno ahora ya lo hice.

Después del "accidente", "MI NOVIO" hablo con sus "EX" prometidas y según lo que me contó Nabiki, que me iba a costar algo cara la información, pero no me cobro por mi estado (valla, al vez esto tenga sus ventajas), Ranma las reunió a las tres, y estaba tan furioso que no hablaba, gritaba, reclamando que jamás se volvieran a acercar a mi ni a el, por que se las verían muy mal.

Sobre nuestra relación, pues ya lo saben todos, a excepción de papá y tío Genma, se los diremos cuando me den de alta en dos semanas más, bueno solo me dejaran salir del hospital con la condición de que guarde reposo, y probablemente conosindolos, tan pronto me pueda mover por mi misma, que será más o menos en dos meses, organizaran una boda, pero creo que a Ranma ni a mi nos…

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, por la persona que más quería ver.

-Hola muñeca- Ranma últimamente me ha estado llamando así, yo en respuesta extiendo mi brazo izquierdo hacia el, pidiendo un abrazo, y el llega y lo hace.

-te extrañe mucho amor- susurre a su oído, y si, bueno yo también tenia que llamarlo de alguna manera.

El se separa un poco y me besa, se aleja y yo lo observo, toma dos sillas del rincón y las coloca junto a la ventana, regresa a mi y me carga, y nos sentamos en la silla, yo sobre sus piernas, la otra silla, es para mi pierna rota.

-Sabes que estado pensando muñeca?

-Dímelo-

-Que cuando le digamos a nuestros padres que estamos juntos, intentaran casarnos-

-Lo se, y que con ello?-

-No te importa?-

-Nop- contesto para luego volver a besarlo- te amo-

-Que bueno, por que a mi tampoco me importa-

Y volvemos a besarnos con tanto amor, haciéndome saber que el siempre va estar a mi lado, junto a mi y para mi como yo para el.

FIN ^_^

_.:-*-:._.:-*-:._.:-*-:._.:-*-:._

Wii! Por fin termine…

Estaba sin hacer nada, acostada en la sala de mi casa y de repente, me salio la inspiración y me fui a compu, y he aquí el resultado, ojala que les haya gustado…

Saludos a todos se les quiere y mas si dejan review.

Bye bye.


End file.
